A Camrissa and Damsay FanFic
by TGPlover12
Summary: A simple CAMRISSA/DAMSAY FF :D
1. Chapter 1

TGP Fanfic ( Chapter1 )

**It was a Very Rainy school day at McKinley high. After a couple of minutes BOOM! The power just went blackout. All the students were worried about what happened, at the same time happy because there might be a cut of classes.**

" What just happened ?" Hannah said, As she stands up and took a peek at the window.

"It's just a blackout Han , no need to worry." Marissa said and grabbed Hannah's arm putting her back to her seat.

"Uhh I hate this , It's so HOT!." Emily exclaimed as she tap her pencil on her desk rapidly.

"Everyone's not happy Emily , It's not just you." Samuel said to her then everyone have a little laugh.

**After a couple of minutes the power went back. The students continued their lessons and works. **

**After School**

Cameron walked over to Damian's locker and leaned in the one next to it.

"I and Samuel will play video game in my house , wanna join?: he asked Damian and folded his hands in his own arms.

" Yeah sure , so it'll be like a sleepover or something?" he grinned at Cameron and head to samuel's house to pick him up.

**Samuel's House **

**Cameron and Damian pushed the doorbell twice and a voice appeared.**

"Who may this be?" a Little girl's voice just appeared from the doorbell.

"Uhhhm This are Cameron and Damian , were looking for Samuel does he live here?"Damian Explained with a very anxious voice.

"Just a moment" The little girl Replied.

**The door opened and they saw Samuel. **

" DUDES! Are we going now?" Samuel said as he greeted them with a smile.

" Y-Yeah " Cameron answers him. " So Who's the girl ? Your Sister" Damian asked him with a funny and irritating face

" Yepp " Samuel answered then grinned a bit.

"Oh well are we just gonna stand there?" Cameron said as he opened a door in his two Started to walk towards cameron's car and entered.

**Marissa's House**

**She, Emily and Lindsay was on her bedroom.**

" So Gurls wanna play a game ?" Emily asked with a Big smile planted on her face. Both Marissa and Lindsay have goosebumps because the last time Emily asked for a game both there hairs got tangled and had to cut it.

**So yeah it's kinda short but yeah xD hehe Hope cha enjoy! I'll be writing more about this for the chapter 2 and promise that CAMRISSA and DAMSAY would appear.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

TGP fanfiction ( chapter 2 )

**Marissa's Bedroom**

Both girls declined Emily's offer. Then Emily started to throw pillows at both of them. After that they all return one shot of pillow at Emily and all of them started a pillow fight.

"I wish everyday would be like this." Sighed Lindsay. They all stare at each other and laugh for no reason.

**Cameron's House**

"Mom, I'm Home!" shouted Cameron as he opened the door. " I brought some friends." He shouted once more. " Okay Hun, just don't stay up late. "His mom answered. The three of them quickly go to Cam's bedroom and played video games as they got tired and go home.

**Next Day, School Hallway**

" Hey Hannah." Marissa said as she tapped Hannah's shoulder " Wanna eat lunch together?". " Oh sorry Mars , I'm eating with Samuel today" she explained and then leaved. Marissa sighs. Someone just tapped Marissa's shoulders, it was Bryce. "Hey mars , wanna grab lunch?" he asked Marissa and Marissa nodded " Yeah , sure I don't care." And they both go to the cafeteria.

After they ate there lunch Marissa hurried to go to Spanish class. As she peeked on the window she saw the class starting. She doesn't know whether to budge in or just skip it. She then saw Cameron walking by the hall " CAMS!" Marissa shouted and got Cameron's attention. "Oh hey Mars are you also going to Spanish class?" he asked. " Well yeah but the class is starting and I don't know what to do whether to just enter or just skip it." She then explained to Cameron." Oh It's already 2:40 only 20 minutes left till end of class we should just skip it." Cameron said as he once again peeked at the window. " Maybe we could just go to the Garden?"Marissa asked Cameron. " That'll be great , yeah sure." Cameron nodded and they both headed to the garden.

**Spanish Class**

Lindsay tore a piece of paper from her pad. She crumpled the paper and throws it on Emily. Emily opened the paper and there's a note. –Have you seen Mars & Cams? xox– . Emily stares at her and says " No" . And then a voice just appeared "MISS PEARCE AND VASQUEZ WHAT DO YOU THING YOUR DOING?" shouted the teacher. " Oh it was nothing Mrs Garcia"they both said with a guilty face.

**WMHS School Garden**

" I've never really imagined the school garden to be this peaceful." Marissa kinda laughs and looks at Cameron. "Yeah "Cameron said as he look at the sky. And then the school bell rings they both stood up from their seats and wait for their other friends to come. They both saw Lindsay, Emily, Damian and Hannah coming. " GUYS!" Marissa waved at them and shouted.

"Did you just go on a date?" Emily asked as Lindsay & Hannah looked intrigued. " Oh no were just both late and decided to just skip class , besides there are only 20 minutes of class. " Oh I see." Emily grinned. "So wanna go to my house later, since it's the semester brake we can all hang out!" Hannah said. "Sure" Lindsay & Marissa said. " Okay go to my place at 8:00 I'll wait and make popcorns, candies and lots Cameron ,Damian, Samuel and Bryce should come along too." She added. " Oh Yeah sure." Damian & Cameron said. "I'll call Bryce and Samuel and the four of us can go there together."Damian said withhis Irish accent. " Okay later 8:00 SLEEP OVER AT MY HOUSE!" Hannah said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hannah's house**

Hannah, Lindsay, Marissa and Emily were waiting for the other 4 to come. Hannah prepared the popcorns and they started to watch movies. Then the doorbell rang Emily stood and opened the door, It was Cameron, Damian, Samuel and Bryce.

"Hey guys" Emily approached them.

"Hey Ems" Samuel said as he kisses her cheeks.

"Wait are you guys like dating?" Bryce asked them.

"Uhh, never mind that Kay?" Sam said.

"Yeah, so are you coming or what." Emily said

They all go inside and straightly go to Hannah's living room , Hannah's parents are away for 3 weeks ( business trip ) .

"So guys wanna play Truth or Dare?" Lindsay said with a very evil looking face.

"I'll pass" Marissa said

"WAIT! Stop being a kill joy Mars." Emily said as she grinned at Sam.

"Fine." Marissa replied.

"Kay, who goes first?" Hannah said to them.

"I WILL!" Bryce said then spun the bottle and landed to Cameron.

"Okay Cameron, Truth or Dare?" Bryce asked.

"Truth." Cameron answered.

"Who was you first girlfriend and when did your first kiss happened.?" Bryce asked Cam

"Dare" Cameron say as they all looked at him with disappointed faces.

"Okay, kiss Hannah on the cheeks." Bryce said as he hides a smirk.

Sorry this chapter is really short I promise I'll make the other chapter longer


	4. Chapter 4

TGP fanfiction ( Chapter 4 )

**Hannah's House**

"FINE" Cameron said as he leans forward Hannah and kisses her cheeks. Hannah kinda blushed and bit her lips. "GOOD JOB CAM!." Bryce said laughing. The next one to turn the bottle is Cameron he spun the bottle and it stopped on Lindsay. " Okay Lindsay Truth or Dare?" He smiled widely and asked her.

"DARE" Lindsay answered.

"Got outside and scream…" Cameron whispered to Lindsay and then the Power went out again. They were all shocked.

"Are there any candles Han?" Marissa asked.

"It's on the top left drawer at the kitchen." Hannah answered.

While Marissa was walking Lindsay followed her in the kitchen.

"I'll help you Mars!" Lindsay screamed.

"Thanks , Linds." Marissa replied

**After a couple of minutes Marissa and Lindsay came back and lighted up the candle.**

"So anyone wants to hear some scary stories?" Emily said with a scary-like face.

"I have one!" Bryce said.

Some people change their seats. Marissa, Cameron, Damian and Lindsay are on the couch. While Emily, Samuel , Hannah and Bryce are sitting on the floor.

While Bryce starts the story some are scared Lindsay hold a tight grip at Damian's arms and Marissa was leaning on Cameron's shoulders. And then a large BOOM! Just banged, it was coming from the kitchen. Samuel stood up and checks on it. He saw a little kitty wondering in the kitchen he picked it and carries it in the living room.

"Aww what a cute kitty." Hannah said grabbing the kitten from Samuel.

" How did you get here?" Hannah said in a baby like voice tapping the kitten's nose.

"Anyways why do these blackouts always happened?" Damian asked with his Irish voice.

"I dunno." Cameron said

**A couple minutes later they all stood up and prepare to leave.**

Hannah looks so scared and sad while they all leaved. Lindsay and Marissa go near Hannah and said "WE CAN HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY TODAY?" they both said the others agreed by there idea. They all stayed at Hannah's house and sleep there.

They all gathered at Hannah's bedroom." So were do we sleep." Emily said.

" Me and Lindsay will sleep in the couch, we can manage to fit in." Marissa said.

" I'll take the bed!" Bryce said as he jumps on Hannah's bed. "Who else will take the bed?"Hannah asked." I think the 4 boys should sleep there." Emily said.

" Yeah and Emily and I can sleep on my sister's bed." Hannah added. " Kay goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Morning Hannah's House**

Hannah, Marissa, Damian, Cameron, Lindsay and Samuel are all awake. The power came back when they were sleeping that night. Marissa and Lindsay are preparing breakfast while the others are playing board games on Hannah's living room. They heard a knock at the door, Damian stood up and opened it, it was Hannah's neighbor . The man was looking for a lost kitten "Excuse me but, Have you seen any cats around here?" He asked. Damian called Hannah to talk to the old man. A few minutes later Hannah gave the kitten to .

Then after they all ate breakfast they all go home and say goodbyes.

**Marissa's House**

Lindsay was there since her parents are out of town.

"You know I really think Damian is cute." Lindsay said smiling.

"W-Wait you have a crush on him?" Marissa said shocked and kinda grinning. Lindsay nodded. They both stare at each other and laugh for no reason.

**Damian's House**

He got his phone and called Cameron. "Dude! Have you heard the news?"Damian said very excited. "What is it?" Cameron asked "There's gonna be a carnival."Damian said excitedly. " Are you planning to come?" he asked. " Well yeah I was thinking about going with the gang."Damian replied. " Yeah that's agreat idea." Cameron said.

**They both called everyone and they decided to go to the carnival**


	6. Chapter 6

TGP Chapter 6

**Carnival**

They all met at the carnival gate. Some poor boy just come by and begs some foods. Marissa was eating burgers that time, as she saw the boy she gave her food to the boy. Cameron saw her and smiled he come to the boy too and gave $10.00. Marissa glanced at him and smiled. "You know that was a kind of you." Marissa said and grinned. Cameron kinda laughs and said "Just portraying my idol." And go back to the gang. Marissa smirks and followed him. "Were should we go first?" Samuel said. " I was thinking about the Ferris wheel." Emily said. "Yeah, that'll be fun." Bryce winked at her. They all go to the Ferris wheel and waited on the line.

"So what's our positions?" Emily said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"You know on the Ferris wheel." She said as she winked.

"I can go with Lindsay." Marissa replied

"Oh Boo Hoo there's no excitement when that happened. Ok here's the deal , I'll write our names in a paper and whoever you picked will be your Ferris Wheel buddy. The same as we go in the Haunted house." She added.

"Oh wait who said we'll be going in the haunted house?" Hannah asked surprised.

"It's okay Han it's not really scary. And whoever couple came out last in the haunted house must kiss and the third to come out must hold hands while walking all the time." Emily said.

"I'm so not joining this." Marissa added.

"Oh Mars my birthday is 2 months away from now this is my early birthday gift." Emily said with a puppy eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Marissa said.

They all started to pick names.

The partners are:

Marissa-Cameron

Damian-Lindsay

Hannah-Samuel

Bryce-Emily

Lindsay and Marissa was relief that they partners was those two. They all go to the Ferris Wheel with their buddy and watched the view.

TGP Chapter 6

**Carnival**

They all met at the carnival gate. Some poor boy just come by and begs some foods. Marissa was eating burgers that time, as she saw the boy she gave her food to the boy. Cameron saw her and smiled he come to the boy too and gave $10.00. Marissa glanced at him and smiled. "You know that was a kind of you." Marissa said and grinned. Cameron kinda laughs and said "Just portraying my idol." And go back to the gang. Marissa smirks and followed him. "Were should we go first?" Samuel said. " I was thinking about the Ferris wheel." Emily said. "Yeah, that'll be fun." Bryce winked at her. They all go to the Ferris wheel and waited on the line.

"So what's our positions?" Emily said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"You know on the Ferris wheel." She said as she winked.

"I can go with Lindsay." Marissa replied

"Oh Boo Hoo there's no excitement when that happened. Ok here's the deal , I'll write our names in a paper and whoever you picked will be your Ferris Wheel buddy. The same as we go in the Haunted house." She added.

"Oh wait who said we'll be going in the haunted house?" Hannah asked surprised.

"It's okay Han it's not really scary. And whoever couple came out last in the haunted house must kiss and the third to come out must hold hands while walking all the time." Emily said.

"I'm so not joining this." Marissa added.

"Oh Mars my birthday is 2 months away from now this is my early birthday gift." Emily said with a puppy eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Marissa said.

They all started to pick names.

The partners are:

Marissa-Cameron

Damian-Lindsay

Hannah-Samuel

Bryce-Emily

Lindsay and Marissa was relief that they partners was those two. They all go to the Ferris Wheel with their buddy and watched the view.


	7. Chapter 7

TGP fanfiction ( Chapter 7 )

**Lindsay and Damian's cart**

"Uhh How are you?" Damian asked.

"I'm fine , thank You Damian?" she asked

"I'm fine too thank you." Damian smiled then Lindsay kinda smirked.

**Marissa and Cameron's cart**

"Are you cold?" Cameron asked her.

"Uh no, I'm fine." She replied "You know I feel kinda relief that you're my partner." She smiled. Cameron looked at her " Uh I don't mean that I wanna be with you or anything it's just that of all the guys you like my closest." Cameron smiled at her "Me too." He added. Marissa blushed.

**Hannah and Samuel's cart**

Hannah was blushing all the time. When Samuel looked at her she cough irregularly.

"Are you okay." He asked

"Yeah just a little cold." She answered

Samuel gave Hannah her jacket and smiled at her "Feel a little better?" he asked

"Yeah thanks." Hannah blushed even redder.

**Emily and Bryce's Cart**

" I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING BRYCEY BOO." She said with a baby like voice.

"Don't mind them babe." Bryce said kissing her cheeks.

"Uhh fine." She kissed Bryce on the lips for a couple of seconds.

After they got off the Ferris Wheel they all go to the entrance of the haunted house. Marissa gulped and Emily said "You ready guys?"

"Yepp" Everyone said then they all enter the haunted house.

Marissa was holding Cameron's hands that time feeling so scared.

"You okay Mars?" Cameron asked.

" Fine just…" she screamed and hides at Cameron's shirt. Cameron laughs and Marissa said "Hey that's not funny."

Lindsay was walking scared at Damian's back gripping his shirt on her hands. They were both walking fast so that they wouldn't lose then Lindsay Trip on something. It was a kind of metal tube. Damian said " You okay Lindsay" " Yeah I'm fine" she replied. When she tried to stand up she just fall. "Wait are you hurt?" Damian asked." A Little." She tries getting up but just couldn't. Damian lifted Lindsay on his back like a piggyback ride. Lindsay blushed at him and just lay her head on his shoulders. "It's my fault if we lose." She apologizes. "No it was an accident." He explained and Lindsay smiled.

**The first one to come out are as follows:**

1st: Hannah & Samuel

2nd: Emily & Bryce

3rd: Marissa & Cameron

And the third….

Lindsay & Damian

"Okay time for the awards" Emily said with an awkward smile.

"Lindsay what happened to you?" Marissa said worried

"Oh I just trip, no need to worry?" Lindsay said.

"What do you mean you can't even walk." Marissa said.

" No really." Lindsay Answered.

"Yah sure?" she asked.

"yeah." Lindsay said as she smiled.

"HEY GUYS THE PENALTY?" Emily said.

They all stare at Lindsay and Damian.

"Let's do it." Damian said very nervous.

"Yah sure." Lindsay asked looking at the ground.

" It's a deal after all and we can't escape Emily." He replied

Lindsay leaned for ward to Damian as he does too they both reached each other faces and feel there lips.

"OMG WHAT A PERFECT KISS." Emily was blushing red all over her face so does Damian.

"And the second one, hmmm."Emily said.

"HOLD HANDS!HOLD HANDS!" shouted bryce.

Marissa was blushing that time and suddenly Cameron grabbed her arm. Marissa blushed more.

"You need to do that in a week."Emily said.

"But you sai-" Marissa approached still holding Cam's hands.

"Imma change it , pretty please?" Emily pleased her then Marissa looked Cameron in a sarcastic face. "PLEASE?" Emily begged then Marissa nodded irritatingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Time fly so fast. They're on their 3rd year of High School now. It was a very nice day that day. Marissa and Cameron we're walking through the hall with Damian, Lindsay, Emily and Bryce.

_**We're could Hannah and Samuel have been? They all asked to themselves.**_

"Oh chickazzzz could you please baby sit mehy cousins tomorrow and tonight? It's mine and Bryce's monthsary so we will go out for dinner babezz."Emily said as she kissed Bryce passionately. They all nodded and laughed. "I owe you all chickazz so much!"Emily left with Bryce.

"Come on guys we need to go to Em's house." Marissa said as she taps Cam's shoulders, she really looked so excited. They all go to Cam's car and Cameron drove them to Em's place. "You look so excited Mars, you wanna feel like a loving mother? "Lindsay joked around, "HEY!" Marissa jerkly punched her shoulder. Cameron and Damian laughed. They pushed the doorbell twice and Emily came out of the door looking so stunning, sexy and attractive Damian whistles flirtatiously. Lindsay punched his shoulder lightly and felt a little jealousy about Damian's reaction. "So guys thank you so much for staying here to babysit my cousins there are 2 girls and 1 boy so I guess you could handle them." She taps Lindsay's shoulder with the look of –I'll leave it to you face-. "Oh by the way the blonde girl is Issa the tall girl is Marlene and the boy is Charlie. They all entered Emily's house.

"I'm gonna marry the boy with the glasses!." Issa said running to hug Cameron. Marissa giggled and Cameron glanced at her with the –stop that face- Marissa giggled even more. "I'm with the other guy!" Marlene shouted and holds Damian's hands. The littlest boy just go near Marissa and hold her hand "Hello there, my name is Charlie." Charlie smiled at her and Marissa smiled back "Well hello there Charlie, My name is Marissa and she is Lindsay." Marissa pointed to Lindsay and Lindsay waved at him. Charlie kisses Marissa's and Lindsay's cheeks. Cameron was still locked by Issa's arm hugging him same goes for Damian. "Okay guys would you like to introduce yourselves to us?" Lindsay said leading the others to the sofa. Issa was holding Cameron's shirt not letting him go. Marlene hugged Damian tighter. Though they were all seating on the couch Issa and Marlene won't let go of Cameron's and Damian's shirts. Marissa and Lindsay was giggling as they saw how the kids are attracted to both of them. They both glanced at Marissa and Lindsay and smiled as they see them happy. Charlie was sitting on Marissa's lap that caught Cameron's attention, he never thought that he would get jealous because of a kid.

"What would you want us to do?" Marissa asked loving to the kids [she was acting like a real mom] Cameron was just looking at her. "I wanna play House. I would like to be the Mommy and Cammy can be the Daddy." Issa suggested to them. Marissa was kinda shocked. "Okay then what would be our role?" Lindsay asked Issa with a big smile planted onto her face. "I will be the sister and Dammy can be my boyfriend. "Marlene suggested. "Well okay hunny and Charlie who would you like to be" Marissa asked looking at Charlie's innocent face. "I would like to be the brother. "Charlie said with a very shy-ish cute-ish voice. "Okay then , I can be the sister and Marissa you can be the dog."indsay smirked at her and laughed."WAIT WHA-" she cut her sentence as the kids looked at her with pleasing faces. "Fine." She replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"I really find the dog cute." Cameron laughed at Marissa, Marissa then blushed. "Shut-up ." she squealed. Lindsay kinda giggled and so do Damian. "'I'm hungry Cammy." Issa said. Marissa goes to the kitchen and prepares the dinner while the others are playing. She was now acting like a real mom. Marissa served the foods and when she got a plate Cameron does too, as they touched each other's hand she blushed. "Oh I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. Cameron just smirked at her.

They all ate dinner, its 9:00 time for the kids to go to sleep. "I really want to sleep with Cammy." Issa said. "I want to sleep with Marissa." Charlie suggested. "But you both have the osme room and there's only one bed. "Lindsay explained. "But-But there's an extra folding bed there it can hold 2 persons." Charlie said and get the folding bed from the cabinet. "Sorry kids but we're not gonna sleep here."Damian explained. "Dammy, can you please read me a bedtme story?" asked Marlene. " Okay."Damian grabbed a book from the shelf and started reading until Marlene get to sleep. "You can sleep in the couch Cammy." Issa pleased him. Lindsay was asleep that time tin the couch only Damian, Cameron, Marissa, Issa and Charlie are awake.

At 11:00 all of them we're asleep Lindsay on the couch, Damian on the bean bag , Cameron in the other couch and Marissa sleeping in his lap.

At around 1:30 they heard a knock on the door, Damian opened it it was Emily the rain was pouring hard in the sidewalks. "Guys I think you should sleep here, It's raining hard out there." Lindsay and Marissa was still half awake seeing blurry figures. "Yeah I think so."Lindsay replied. "Lindsay and Marissa you can sleep on my bed, Cams and Damian can you sleep on the couch." Emily requested. "No I'll sleep on the couch you can go to your bedroom."Marissa said. "I'll also sleep here."Cameron said too. "Guess Damian and Lindsay you're in my room." Emily said.


	10. Chapter 10

Marissa was the first who woke up. She gently get off Cameron's lap so that he won't wake up. She took a peek at Emily's bedroom and saw Lindsay and Damian; she enters and pats Lindsay's arms to wake her. Lindsay then woke up and said "Good Morning Marissa.". "Good Morning Lindsay" Marissa smiled at her and both go to Emily's Parent's bedroom. They both wake Emily up and then Damian and Cameron. Emily and Marissa were on the kitchen preparing breakfast, while the others are watching TV. in the living room. "So Marissa baby hows you and Cameron?" Emily asked and winked at her. "What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us." Marissa replied to her. "Oh really?" Emily looked at her with intrigued-serious face. Marissa just laughs. "Com'on tell!." Emily said as she playfully punched Marissa's arm." I Swear nothing." She smiled at her. They smelled something burning it was the FOOD they we're cooking the smoke covered the entire kitchen and thank god Emily turned the stove off. Lindsay, Cameron and Damian rushed to the kitchen they saw Marissa sitting on the floor and Emily opening the window. Cameron grabbed Marissa's arm and help her stand up " Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Cameron asked her worried." Yeah I'm fine." Marissa smiled at him. Lindsay and Damian help Emily let the smoke out." Thank god the bieshh is gone." She sighed. Then the kids woke up and saw them all lying on the couch. Issa jumped beside Damian and Cameron and hugged Cameron. Marlene then squeezed onto Damian's arm. Emily then stood and opens the fridge "Guys do you want fries?" she screamed. "YEAHHH!" the kids shouted, Marissa stood and go to the kitchen "Be careful not to burn anything." Cameron said. Lindsay and Damian smirked. "HAHA Funny Cameron" Marissa said sarcastically. "Doesn't sound like NOTHING huh Mars." Emily said to her putting oil in the pan. Marissa was seating in the counter. "I swear nothing." She stood and grabbed a bottle of juice. "Fine,Fine!." Emily said with sarcasm.

The Fries were ready Emily grabbed a bowl and prepared the Fries, Marissa grabbed a tray and get 8 glasses of water and a water. They both go to the Living room and all eat.

It was 2:30 they were saying their goodbyes and are about to leave. They all hopped on Cameron's car and drove home. It was a KINDA rainy Sunday.


	11. Chapter 11

School Cafeteria:

"Guys, Guys!" Lindsay shouted. "Hey Linds." Marissa smiled. "OH MY GOD GLEE CLUB IS NOW IN SESSION." She said sitting on a chair beside Cameron. "Huh? What do yah mean?" Hannah asked. "Glee Club is acquiring members" she said happily. "I'm so gonna join." she added. "I'm gonna join too." Marissa added. "How about' you three?" Lindsay asked, They all nodded. "By the way guys what song would you perform?" Lindsay asked. "Uhmm I don't know uhh maybe Terrified?" Marissa answered "Mine's Your Song." Cameron said and smiled. "You just need to find out mine." Hannah said as she stick her tongue. "I dunno Beyond the Sea? Maybe." Added Damian. They wrote their names onto the Auditionee list.

Auditorium:

"Uhmm Hey guys your all are auditioning for glee club" exclaimed " Who would like to go first?" he asked. Lindsay stood and go onto the stage.

Half past twelve  
>And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone<br>How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
>Autumn winds<br>Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
>And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom<br>Is there a man out there  
>Someone to hear my prays<p>

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Take me through the darkness to the break of the day<p>

Movie stars  
>Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win<br>It's so different from the world I'm living in  
>Tired of T.V.<br>I open the window and I gaze into the night  
>But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight<br>Is there a man out there  
>Someone to hear my prays<p>

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Take me through the darkness to the break of the day<p>

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight…  
>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight…<p>

Is there a man out there  
>Someone to hear my prays<p>

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Take me through the darkness to the break of the day<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Take me through the darkness to the break of the day<p>

She sang with her whole heart. "Oh my god Lindsay welcome to Glee Cub!" said holding his hair. "Next is?" Damian stood up and went over the stage. And sings.

Somewhere beyond the sea,  
>Somewhere waiting for me,<br>My lover stands on golden sands  
>And watches the ships that go sailing.<p>

Somewhere beyond the sea  
>She's there watching for me.<br>If I could fly like birds on high  
>Then straight to her arms I'd go sailing<p>

It's far beyond the star,  
>It's near beyond the moon.<br>I know beyond a doubt  
>My heart will lead me there soon<p>

We'll meet beyond the shore  
>We'll kiss just as before<br>And happy we'll be beyond the sea  
>And never again I'll go sailing<p>

I know beyond a doubt  
>My heart will lead me there soon<br>We'll meet, I know, we'll meet beyond the shore  
>We'll kiss just as before<br>And happy we will be beyond the sea  
>And never again I'll go sailing<p>

No more sailing  
>So long, sailing, sailing, no more sailing<p>

Good-bye, farewell my friend, no more sailing

So long sailing, no more sailing

No more, farewell…

No more sailing

They all clapped and Cameron tapped Damian's back as he went down the stage.

"Welcome to glee club!." Mr. Shue said. Marissa then stood and go over the stage and sang.

You, by the light  
>Is the greatest find<br>In a world full of wrong  
>You're the thing that's right<p>

Finally made it through the lonely  
>To the other side<p>

You set it again, my heart's in motion  
>Every word feels like a shooting star<br>I'm at the edge of my emotions  
>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<p>

And I'm in love  
>And I'm terrified<br>For the first time and the last time  
>In my only life<p>

And this could be good  
>It's already better than that<br>And nothing's worse  
>Than knowing you're holding back<p>

I could be all that you need  
>If you let me try<p>

You set it again, my heart's in motion  
>Every word feels like a shooting star<br>I'm at the edge of my emotions  
>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<p>

And I'm in love  
>And I'm terrified<br>For the first time and the last time  
>In my only<p>

I only said it 'cause I mean it  
>I only mean 'cause it's true<br>So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming  
>'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you<p>

You set it again, my heart's in motion  
>Every word feels like a shooting star<br>I'm at the edge of my emotions  
>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<p>

And I'm in love  
>And I'm terrified<br>For the first time and the last time  
>In my only<p>

"Welcome to glee club Marissa!." Mr. Shue said. Lindsay hugged Marissa and congratulated her.

"Next up is Cameron Mitchell!" Damian said out loud Cameron was like –WTF- he go to the stage and sang.

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<strong>

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<strong>

**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<strong>

**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<strong>

"Uhh Welcome to glee club." Mr shue said. Then Hannah,Emily,Bryce and Samuel also auditioned and they all got in.


	12. Chapter 12

**School Hallway:**

"**Guys glee club starts later at 5:00 kay." Lindsay reminded them as they all eat lunch. "Lindsay calm down It's only 12:30." Hannah replied "It's not like it's going to run away or something." Emily added. "Sorry guys I need to go now practice with Damian atleast someone cares." Lindsay said rolling her eyes and leaving. "Are they like a THING now?" Emily asked. Cameron and Marissa lifted there shoulders. "Guys by the way I have news, Samuel and I are official." Hannah said and kisses Samuel's cheeks. "Oh my god that's great." Marissa exclaimed and hugged Hannah and Samuel. "Only left are you two." Emily winked and moves closer to Marissa. "Wait what are you talking about?" Marissa said and moves far from Emily and didn't knew that he goes closer to Cameron and the last thing she knew was that she bumped onto Cameron's arms. "I-I'm sorry." She apologizes "It's okay" Cameron said. "See you 2 make a perfect pair." Emily said going to her PROPER place. Marissa and Cameron blushed and moves far from each other.**

**Auditorium:**

"**Damian!." Shouted Lindsay "Lindsay." Damian said looking at some sheet music. "Hey so what's that song?" Lindsay asked and grab a chair and seats. "Uhh Rolling in the deep , wanna try it out?" Damian asked. Lindsay nodded and smiled. Damian started to play the Piano and Lindsay started to sings.**

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.<p>

See how I'll leave, with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do.<p>

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<p>

The scars of your love, remind me of us.  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it<br>To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair  
>Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared<p>

The scars of your love, remind you of us.  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside your hand<br>And you played it  
>To the beat<p>

We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>But you played it<br>With a beating

Throw your soul threw every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<p>

We could have had it all  
>We could have had it all<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<p>

We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand

But you played it,  
>You played it,<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat<p>

**They finished the song and the last thing they knew that both of them are facing each other. Damian leaned closely and does Lindsay they both reached there lips and Kissed.**


End file.
